


The Bet

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, One of My Favorites, bath and shower sex, inappropriate use of essay marking, sex every day for a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Remus make a bet that Remus won't want to have sex every night for a month. Originally posted on pervy_werewolf for the Lusty Month of May Marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Day 1: Beltane, Waning Crescent**

Severus scowled at his essays. Apparently, Longbottom was under the impression that Hair-Raising Potion was used in beauty salons. Although, come to think of it, that might explain his grandmother's hairstyle. He pondered whether this meant Longbottom should receive partial marks, and decided, resoundingly, no. D, because he was feeling oddly generous.

The next essay was Granger's, and was likely to be an interesting read despite the lack of opportunity to take marks. He started to examine her text, and was distracted by nuzzling on his neck.

"Don't do that!" Severus said. "I don't want Granger and sex linked in my head."

Remus chuckled. "Put those away and come to bed."

"I have a lesson in the morning."

"D? You gave Longbottom a..." Remus picked up the essay and started to chuckle. "Oh, dear. Well, I imagine his grandmother actually does..."

Severus snorted.

Remus nuzzled his neck again, running a finger down his chest. "You should put those away and come to bed. You can mark them later. Tell the students you're not finished yet. You can imply they're too abysmal to mark in one night if it makes you feel better..."

"That would be irresponsible," Severus said. "Besides, the students will simply think they've finally driven me to drink."

"I'm starting to think the honeymoon is over," Remus said.

Severus sighed and pondered half a dozen overly literal replies, a dozen sarcastic replies, and finally settled for, "What makes you say that?"

"It's been two weeks," Remus said.

Really? No, it hadn't... had it? He put his quill down and looked at Remus, scrunching up his forehead and counting on his fingers.

"Two weeks," Remus confirmed.

Oh. Well, then. To hell with the essays. "Bed it is, then."

Remus took Severus' hand, and led him to the bedroom.

"You know what I'd really like?" Remus said. "I'd like an agreement that we have sex every night this month."

"You would not," Severus said. "Your bits would fall off."

Remus started laughing. "That sounds like a challenge."

"More like a bet." Severus started undoing buttons.

"What do I get if I win?"

Severus froze in mid-unbutton. He didn't like the gleeful look in Remus' eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well," Remus said, "you know I have that fantasy about you in the little muggle nurse's uniform, complete with the charming little cap..."

Oh, dear God. "And if I win?"

"That's up to you, now, isn't it?"

Severus pondered for a moment. There had to be something that... "Chains. The ones you had me remove from the bedroom. I want you chained with them."

Remus looked about as happy with that suggestion as Severus was with the nurse's uniform, but, after due consideration, said, "Very well, then. Shake on it?"

"I think it would be more to the point if we fucked on it."

Remus laughed. "Very appropriate." He stripped, then turned his attention to getting Severus out of his clothes. Naked at last, they tumbled onto the bed. "Does your concern about the state of my bits mean I get to top for a month?"

Severus growled.

"Ah, well, a boy can dream." He started to kiss his way down Severus' body. "Although, you know, you'd be more likely to win if you let me wear myself out."

Severus imagined Remus chained in a standing position at the foot of the bed, and said, "That's a good point. Carry on."

Remus beamed at him, and pulled a jar of lube out of the nightstand drawer.

Remus had no idea, none. He was so hostile to the suggestion that Severus had never told him how frequently he conjured it in his mind.

_Remus strained against the chains, cock desperately hard and probably aching for touch. "Please, Severus. Please. I need to come so badly." _

Remus took him in his mouth and slipped a finger inside.

_Severus moved to the foot of the bed and gave Remus' prick a lick. Remus moaned. "Is that what you want?"_

__

_"Yes, Severus, please yes..."_

_Severus laughed, an evil laugh. He sucked Remus for a bit, then stopped and pulled away. Remus whimpered, his hips fucking air..._

Remus had three fingers inside him now, and it was incredible. And yet...

_Severus stood, and walked behind Remus. "So gorgeous," he said, running a hand down Remus' side._

Remus lifted his legs and slipped inside. Oh, Merlin.

_He was screwing Remus now, deep and hard, and Remus moaned and writhed against the chains and murmured "yes" and "more."_

"Oh, God, Severus, oh..." Remus said.

Severus was going to come. He always figured he'd release the chains when Remus came, so he could fall across the nice, soft bed... and then he was coming, and Remus said, "Oh, God, yes, come for me, Severus."

So fucking hot. He'd remember that line for when he won.

* * *

**Day 2: Waning Crescent**

Severus opened the door with a sigh. He had more essays waiting for him. Bloody students; the school would be much better off without them.

It occurred to Severus that this bet would consume much of his time that would otherwise be spent on marking. He considered demanding that Remus mark his essays, and then reconsidered. Terrible idea; Remus was notoriously lenient.

There were lit candles on every available surface, and a trail of rose petals led into the bedroom. Well, Remus had never been the subtle type.

Severus walked into the bedroom. The bed was covered in rose petals, and Remus was draped naked across the bed in a seductive pose that a man in his late thirties really shouldn't be able to pull off but that somehow worked. "How was your day?"

"Abysmal," Severus said. "And you forgot the romantic music."

Remus waved a wand, and Ravel's "Bolero" began to play. "Take me," Remus said, "I'm yours."

It was all terribly kitsch, but it was thoughtful kitsch. And Remus really did look quite fetching on a bed of rose petals, posing like a page three girl.

And Severus still had twenty-nine days to sabotage Remus in this bet.

He should probably lull Remus into a false sense of complacency. Yes. It certainly had nothing to do with actually liking this sort of hackneyed romantic fluff. Nothing whatsoever. Because he didn't.

Severus undressed, and climbed onto the bed. The petals were soft and slippery and smelled lovely, and provided a surface that would probably be quite difficult to screw upon, hands and knees sliding about...

They kissed, long and slow, and Remus ran his hand down Severus' cock, and grasped it. "Mm, feels like you're ready for me."

Severus groaned.

"I've been thinking about this all day, have you?" Remus stroked Severus, long and light and teasing.

Severus considered saying something noncommittal, but what he actually said was a muttered, "You smell good."

"How do you want me?" Remus said, breathing the words out between kisses. "Flat on my back? Hands and knees?"

Well, he also had twenty-nine days for Remus' bits to fall off, didn't he? "Hands and knees," Severus said.

Remus moved into position and smiled at Severus, encouraging.

Severus knelt behind Remus, brushing rose petals out from under his knees with a snarl. Remus looked back at him over his shoulder and laughed. "Sorry. A bit much?"

"Leverage," Severus said. He ran his hands down Remus' sides, then planted a kiss in the small of Remus' back.

Remus sighed happily, and gave Severus a sultry look. He wriggled his hips invitingly. "I cast the spell when I heard you come in," he said.

Remus really had thought of everything.

Severus pushed against him, and Remus just... took him, effortless. "Oh, Severus," Remus said with a deep, throaty groan. "God."

Severus tried to hold back, but Remus kept pushing back against him and moaning, "more" and "harder" and "yes," and soon Severus was shagging him hard and deep. So perfect. And then Remus threw back his head and howled when he came, and Severus hadn't even touched his cock, oh, God, damn he must have been ready, and Severus came, too, the two of them sprawled out across the bed.

They lay like that for awhile, then Remus squirmed out from under Severus and curled up next to him.

"Can I look forward to twenty-nine more days of such blatant seduction?" Severus asked.

Remus smiled, mischievous. "I really want to win."

Indeed. Well, then. Sterner measures were clearly called for.

* * *

**Day 3: Waning Crescent**

Severus frowned down at the pile of unmarked essays on his desk. They were two days overdue, and that was clearly unacceptable.

This was all Remus' fault.

He considered giving the entire class Ds, but no. That would be irresponsible. He had a duty to shove knowledge into thick, unwilling skulls, onerous and Herculean as it was.

Granger's essay on Hair-Raising Potions was quite good. Fortunately, he knew from experience that it wasn't her best work. He scrawled a large A on the paper with glee, imagining her reaction at being marked "Acceptable."

Remus slipped up behind him and kissed him on the neck. "Time for bed."

"No."

Remus stopped in mid-smooch. "No?"

"I have essays to mark," Severus said.

"Does that mean you concede our bet?" Remus said, a tone of unseemly zeal in his voice.

"Of course not," Severus said. "But I am expected to do actual work at Hogwarts. Aside, of course, from being your personal concubine."

Remus sighed. "This isn't fair. You're cheating."

"Not at all," Severus said. "Merely pointing out the unfortunate fact of my need for continued employment."

"You're going to mark essays until I fall asleep, aren't you?"

Severus smirked. "Would I do a thing like that?"

"In a second, and you know it."

Why, yes. Yes, he would. "Fine," Severus said. "I'll finish these essays, and you start without me."

Remus stood behind him in what Severus hoped was stunned silence, and he picked up the next essay. Ah, Weasley. Perhaps he'd be able to give out a T.

Severus heard clothing rustling behind him. Remus was undressing. He ignored it, and read. He continued to read as Remus reached around and started unbuttoning his clothes. Remus continued to unbutton, pulling off first one of Severus' sleeves, then the other. He kissed a trail across a shoulder, then down Severus' spine.

How unfortunate. Weasley's essay was clear, well-structured, and informative. He might have to give the little sod an E. The look on Granger's face would be worth it. Yes. He scrawled an E on the top of the parchment and smirked.

Remus stopped kissing and started licking. Oh, God. Severus called on his formidable powers of concentration and picked up the next essay.

Malfoy... Why, this was actually Malfoy's work! He did hope Malfoy and Parkinson hadn't broken up. Exceeds Expectations--he didn't pay someone else to write it, and that certainly exceeded Severus' expectations. He wondered briefly if he should give the boy an O to boost his confidence. No, he wasn't that impressed. E.

Remus stuck his head around and licked Severus' nipples. Oh. Oh, this was quite unfortunate. He might have to take an anaphrodisiac to avoid inappropriate erections in class tomorrow. Which might be an excellent way to cheat later in the month, if it came to that. He could always claim his bits were about to fall off...

Remus knelt between Severus' legs and started to lick his way up Severus' thighs. Oh, bloody hell...

With every ounce of self-control he had, he reached for the next essay. Potter. It would have to be Potter, wouldn't it? He wondered if he could get away with giving the brat a T without reading his parchment. No, no, but maybe he could find an excuse for a D...

Oh.

God.

Oh, God. Remus was sucking his cock. Severus looked down, and Remus was stroking his prick as well. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Severus forced himself to look at the essay, not that he could bloody well read it. He bit his lip to avoid moaning, and pretended to read.

Which Remus seemed to like, as he moaned and sped up.

Severus closed his eyes. He was going to come, and he didn't want to be looking at bloody Potter's sodding essay while he did it. And then he was, and below him, Remus let out a low, strangled moan, and Severus looked down to see him spilling over his own hand and the floor.

They sat there panting for a moment, then Remus asked, "Good essay?"

"Acceptable," Severus said, and wrote a big A on it.

* * *

**Day 4: Waning Crescent**

Severus grunted, and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. It was unusually hot, and he wasn't dressed for the weather.

"It's awfully kind of yeh to help me, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it," Severus said. "I simply want to collect some Abraxan mane and tail hair for a potion."

Hagrid chuckled, and Severus opened his mouth to protest further, and closed it again when he realized he'd stepped in an enormous pile of manure.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said. "One of the perils of tending animals, yeh know."

Severus sighed. He extracted his foot with a grimace and followed Hagrid.

The Abraxans were across the field, nibbling on grass. They were really quite enormous. Severus was so busy looking at them and not where he was going that he tripped and went sprawling into another pile of manure.

Perfect. He stood, and brushed himself off.

"Professor!" Hagrid said. "Let me help you with that."

"No, thank you," Severus said. "I'll just take a shower when I get back. Could you just get me the hair?"

"I thought you wanted to gather it yerself, Professor."

"Considering my luck so far today," Severus said, and made a face.

Hagrid chuckled, and went off to the animals with a pair of scissors. He returned with two handfuls of hair. "Here yeh go, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll see myself back."

"Any time."

Severus turned, and walked back to the school, sun beating down on his black robes. He was sweating like one of Hagrid's creatures, and probably smelled worse. People cleared the way for him as he walked into the building and up the stairs, trying not to visibly hold their noses. Some of the more sensitive students fled, probably fearing he might take his obvious misfortune out on them.

He strolled into his quarters, and put the mane and tail hair in separate jars, and labeled them. Then he lay on the lovely, cool stone floor. Ahh. Perhaps he should undress while he was at it.

He stripped, and left his discarded robes in a malodorous pile on the floor. He stretched out on the floor and sighed. Remus should be home at any moment. In the meantime, the floor was so lovely and cool...

The door opened, and Remus came in, and stopped in his tracks, nose wrinkling. Werewolf nose, of course. Far more sensitive than the average human nose.

"I hope you're in the mood to shag," Severus said.

Remus winced. "I hope you're planning to bathe first."

"Our agreement said nothing about my personal hygiene. I plan to not wash for the rest of the month." Severus smiled. "Or until I win."

Remus just stared, which must have been difficult, as his eyes were literally watering. Lycanthropy truly must be a terrible curse at times like these.

"Do you concede?" Severus asked.

"All right, this time you're really cheating. Admit it!"

"Hardly," Severus said. "You could always do a Bubble-Head Charm first."

Remus seemed to consider it, then charged forward without benefit of a charm. Severus had to admire his Gryffindor foolhardiness. Remus lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder, then headed off towards...

The bathroom, not the bedroom.

"Put me down!" Severus said. Remus ignored him, and climbed into the shower fully clothed and turned on the water. Severus was trapped between Remus and the showerhead. He scowled, and Remus reached for the soap and started to lather him up.

"I hate you," Severus said.

"You do not," Remus said, and kissed him.

"Yes, I do, and I plan to sulk while you do whatever it is you were going to do, so just get on with it."

Remus pulled off his wet clothes and dropped them on the floor, then kissed Severus again. Severus tried to keep his lips stiff and sullen, but Remus felt so good, and the water felt so good, and, to be honest, not being filthy and reeking felt good as well.

Oh, sod it. He had twenty-seven days left. He pulled Remus closer, and kissed him hard, rubbing against his thigh.

Remus moaned. "God, Severus..."

"You really think you deserve to come, after dragging me into the shower against my will?"

Remus just moaned and humped Severus' thigh in return. And then they were kissing and rubbing and moaning into each other's mouths, and Severus grabbed Remus' hips, and held them closer. Remus tossed back his head and let out a deep, throaty sound that went straight to Severus' prick. And then Remus was coming, his mouth that "o" shape, his eyes rolling back, and Severus was coming, too, and they ended up slumped against the wall together, breathless.

"You love me," Remus said.

Severus made a grumpy noise. Remus just smiled.

* * *

**Day 5: Waning Crescent**

Severus picked up _Exotic Ingredients of Jamaica_ and smiled. There was nothing quite like a little light reading to relax at the end of a dreadful day. The only essays left were Crabbe's and Goyle's, and he planned to ask Remus to mark them. Crabbe and Goyle could likely use all the lenient marking they could get. He stretched out on the bed, opened the book, and sighed in contentment.

The door opened, and Remus came in, whistling.

"You're in a good mood," Severus said, not looking up.

"Being regularly well shagged does that for a man."

"Mm," Severus said.

Remus sat on the bed, and Severus looked up at him. He was grinning. "You smell good."

Severus grunted and looked back at his book.

"You know, you do have twenty-six days to win..."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd mark the last of my essays. They're on the desk."

"Can I mark them later?" Remus leaned over, and kissed Severus on the neck.

Severus grunted.

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

"I'd like to read."

"I'll go and mark those essays, then," Remus said.

"Thank you," Severus said.

Severus had finished several chapters by the time Remus came in and sat on the bed. "I marked your essays. It was very thoughtful of you to save Crabbe and Goyle for me."

"How did they do?" Severus asked.

"I nearly gave them Ds, but finally marked them Acceptable. They did try very hard."

Severus snorted, and turned the page.

Remus leaned over and kissed Severus' earlobe. "So..."

Severus sighed. "Do I have to be involved in this?"

"I'm sorry?" Remus pulled away.

"Clearly, I lack your stamina. Can't you just have a wank and satisfy the terms of our agreement for this evening?"

"No," Remus said. "You have to participate."

"Define 'participate,'" Severus said, rolling onto his side. "If I just lie here all night, do I win?"

"I consider an orgasm participation," Remus said.

"But not the only form of participation."

"No."

"So," Severus said, "if I were to read with one hand and get you off with the other, would that count as 'participation' for the purposes of our agreement?"

Remus' lips tightened. He sat there for a moment, then stood and walked out of the room.

Oh.

Had he won, at least? He supposed he'd find out if Remus didn't come back before bed.

Remus returned, looking subdued, and sat on the bed. "You wouldn't really read, would you?"

It occurred to Severus that he could win right now by saying that yes, he would. That he was quite simply not that attracted to Remus, and didn't feel like it.

He looked at Remus for a moment, then put his book down and sat up. "It's not fair for you to make a bet I can't win without hurting you."

"I..."

"Shut up," Severus said, and kissed him.

It was no use. He was going to have to have sex with Remus now. Bastard. Afterwards he should go downstairs and find some puppies to kick or something. He straddled Remus' lap and kissed him again. Remus moaned, soft and quiet.

"Idiot," Severus said. "If my cock ends up raw from overuse it will be your fault."

"I'm..."

"Shut up." He kissed Remus again, then moved away and pulled his robes off over his head. He then turned his attention to Remus' robes, which ended up thrown over his shoulder. "You're a stupid man, and I hate you."

Remus snorted. "I love you, too," he said.

Severus glared at him, and then Remus lunged at him, and they kissed, fierce and desperate. Remus grabbed Severus' prick, which was hard, and moaned. Moron. How could he not know? How could he doubt for even a moment? He wrapped his hand around Remus, stroking, and kissed his way down Remus' neck.

"Severus..."

Severus looked at Remus. His head was tossed back and his lips were parted, and he was watching Severus with heavy-lidded eyes. He kissed Remus again, and then Remus was coming, warm and wet over his chest and hand and legs. Remus' hand stopped for a moment, then started again, and then it was Severus' turn to come, Remus' watching him.

They lay down together, Remus holding him, kissing his forehead.

"Ow," Severus said, looking down at his crotch.

"You could soak it in essence of murtlap," Remus said.

Severus ground his teeth, and resolved to kick an entire litter of small, sweet puppies in Remus' honor.

* * *

**Day 6: Waning Crescent**

Severus leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. This was pointless. Remus had ruined him. He might as well concede and put on that bloody nurse uniform.

No. If anyone should concede, it should be Remus. Severus could have won last night, and if Remus didn't realize that he truly was stupid. He laid his head back against the rim of the tub and sighed.

The door opened, and Remus came in. "Feeling better?"

Severus grunted. He was trying to sulk alone.

"How's your...?"

Severus opened one eye and fixed Remus with a baleful look.

Remus grinned at him. "May I join you?"

Severus sighed, and Remus, apparently undeterred, undressed and climbed in. He turned around and leaned back against Severus, laying his head on Severus' shoulder and making a soft, contented noise.

It made no sense, how satisfying this was; this sort of casual intimacy. Like cats, napping together in the sun. Having spent much of his life telling himself he didn't want or need this, he was utterly unprepared for the sheer, animal rightness of it.

"You want to call the whole thing off?" Remus said, his voice soft, lazy.

"Only if you concede," Severus said.

Remus laughed. "That's hardly calling it off, now, is it?"

Severus shrugged with his free shoulder, and let one of his hands move possessively across Remus' chest. Remus made another contented noise and relaxed against him.

They sat like that for awhile, and then Remus turned around and kissed him. "Well," he said, "if you're not calling it off..."

Severus ran his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back, sliding his tongue into Remus' mouth.

Remus pulled back to give Severus a serious look. "You're not going to try to sabotage me today?"

"The month is young," Severus said.

Remus stood, dripping, and held out a hand to Severus. Severus ignored Remus' hand and went for his cock, running his tongue along the underside, then taking the whole thing in his mouth, feeling it grow hard. He'd never expected to enjoy giving blowjobs, either, but there was a certain charm in being eye-level with physiological proof of Remus' arousal...

"Oh, God, Severus, please please please..."

...and the knowledge that he did this, that it was in his power to give Remus this pleasure...

"Inside me," Remus said, breathless.

Severus' wand was on the other side of the room, and there wasn't any lube, but there was the skin cream Remus used on his elbows when they became dry and rough, and Severus knew what was in it, having made it himself. He slicked his fingers with it and slid them inside Remus, sucking and stroking in and out, and then his mouth was filling with come, and Remus clumsily lowered to his knees, guided by Severus' hands. His face was still flushed, his mouth open, his eyes shining with that special post-coital glow.

Remus took the jar and removed a generous amount of skin cream with his fingers. His hand disappeared behind him. Then he pulled Severus into a kneeling position and lowered himself onto Severus' prick.

It was actually kind of hard to move, but it was worth it to have free access to Remus' back and bum while kissing him. And even so, oh, God, the water moving with them, and Remus all sleek and slippery, and shit, God, Remus, yes, he was coming, so hard...

Remus kissed him and pulled away slightly, so Severus would slip out. "You should let me top tomorrow," he said.

Remus really shouldn't give Severus ideas.

* * *

**Day 7: Waning Crescent**

Severus rolled over onto his stomach and yawned.

Remus leaned over and nuzzled his ear. "In the mood for a little morning sex?"

"It's my day off," Severus said.

"My point precisely."

"No, not precisely. It's my day off. Please feel free to do whatever you'd like with my body, but I'm just going to lie here."

There was a silence, and Severus wondered if he'd gone too far again, so he turned his head and looked at Remus.

Remus just looked bemused. "Well, I did say you should let me top today, didn't I?"

"Indeed," Severus said. "I'm just trying to be cooperative."

"Yes, of course," Remus said, sounding as if he were trying not to laugh.

Severus laid his head back down on the bed. Remus' fingers were on his back then, stroking, light, delicate touches. Remus had the most amazing hands: strong, soft, gentle, impossibly long fingers...

Then there was a kiss, light, on his shoulder blade. Severus had to shift slightly to adjust for his growing erection. There was a slight huff of air on his back, and then Remus straddled him, and when Remus leaned over his prick poked Severus in the thighs.

Remus kissed a trail down Severus' back, buttocks, and thighs, then kissed his way back up.

Remus slid one of those impossibly long fingers, slick and narrow, inside him. Severus didn't really need as much preparation as Remus liked to give him, but it was lovely and seemed to make Remus happy. He actually preferred fingers sometimes; they seemed more... intelligent, seeking out the sensitive places in a way cocks didn't. Yes, there, Remus' finger sure and unerring, straight for its goal.

Severus moaned, and there was a light kiss on his hip. Remus' finger stroked, massaged, caressed, was joined by a second. Severus tried not to push back against them and spread his legs, but he suspected there was some noticeable movement, and Remus removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, longer, thicker, blunter, less articulate, but still incredible.

Remus moved slowly, patiently, skillfully. Severus gripped the pillow hard with both hands and moaned into it. Remus leaned over, deep inside Severus, and murmured, "I love you." He sped up, harder and faster, the movement pushing Severus' cock into the bed with each stroke, God, Remus, so good at this...

Severus was close. "Fuck me," he said, and Remus slammed into him, over and over, and he was coming, and then he heard Remus crying out behind him. Remus collapsed on him, a warm, comforting weight, his prick still inside Severus.

"Oh, Severus," Remus said.

"I didn't do anything," Severus said.

Remus laughed, a gentle laugh. "You were you," he said, and kissed Severus on the shoulder.

Severus might have to be lazy more often. After all, it was for a good cause--wearing out Remus so he could claim his prize. "I'm lying in the wet spot," Severus said, and Remus moved off him. Severus rolled over, and Remus did a drying charm on the bed.

Severus looked up at the iron ring in the ceiling where the chains used to be attached. He still had twenty-four days to earn his prize, and Remus only had to slip up once.

* * *

**Day 8: New Moon**

Remus seemed oddly... shy? Anticipatory, at least. Severus could only assume that he had something special in mind. Hopefully something that would be exhausting to him, as werewolves were notoriously difficult to wear out.

Remus actually jumped when Severus placed his hand on his shoulder.

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Silly, really, but I had... tonight's the new moon, Severus."

"And?"

"And, well, it's dark out. Very dark."

And Remus wanted to... what? Dash naked about the courtyard?

"Would you slip up to the Astronomy tower with me?"

"Like a couple of students?" Severus said. He sat on the sofa next to Remus and wondered what he was missing.

"Yes," Remus said, sounding relieved. "Exactly. I thought it might be fun, since we never did in school..."

"That might be because I loathed school, and I loathed my fellow students, including, I regret to add, you."

Remus' face fell. Really, he had the most appalling kicked puppy expression. Most undignified, and utterly unbefitting a man in his thirties.

Severus sighed explosively and rolled his eyes. "Stop that! I'll go. Anything to wipe that look off your face."

"You never... had a flirtation with anyone at school?" Remus asked.

Severus snorted derisively. "No, I was assured that I was skinny and greasy and no one would ever want me."

"I thought you were..." Remus' forehead wrinkled as he trailed off.

"Greasy, slimy, skinny, and nasty?" Severus said.

"Oddly fascinating," Remus said. "Do you suppose it was some kind of sublimated attraction?"

Severus shrugged, but he was mildly pleased. "So, what are we going to do on the Astronomy tower?"

"Oh, you know," Remus said. "Kiss, and fondle. It's a bit public to shag, but maybe..." He smiled, mysterious.

Severus considered that he might have to Obliviate any student catching him and Remus with their hands down each other's trousers.

Remus took his hand, stood, and smiled at him until he stood up and followed. Remus held his hand all the way up the winding stairs, leading the way and looking back to smile from time to time.

He had been up here once. With Regulus Black, who'd tried to talk him into a blow job but didn't seem that interested in reciprocating. He'd stormed off, and hadn't spoken to Regulus for a week, until Regulus groveled appropriately in exchange for help with his homework.

It was very dark, and Severus stumbled slightly, but Remus caught him and pulled him into a kiss. Remus half-led, half-pushed him back against the wall and kissed him again, hungry and passionate.

Kissing was lovely. This was one of Remus' better ideas; things were kept at a slow simmer because of the semi-public venue. And then Remus' hands started to fondle his cock through his trousers, and he gasped.

Remus laughed softly and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Severus' trousers. Severus moaned in anticipation, and Remus took him in his mouth. Severus was so glad he had that wall to lean against, and if he looked up the stars were clear and bright, and damn, Remus was good at this. Trying not to make noise was unexpectedly hot as well. He groaned when he came, and Remus made a sympathetic noise and swallowed.

Remus stood and kissed him, mouth still tasting of come. "I'd love to shag you right now."

Severus turned around, dropped his pants, and leaned against the wall. He heard Remus' sharp intake of breath, the whispered charm, and then Remus pushed inside him and started screwing him deep and slow, soft whimpers barely audible.

Sweet Merlin. He was being buggered by a randy werewolf on top of a bloody school building, in a place where students went to snog. And somehow, that realization was the hottest part of the evening. He groaned, and pushed back against Remus, already getting hard again.

Remus let out a choked moan and sped up, and then the only sounds were harsh, panting breath, the slapping sound of Remus buggering him, and crickets. He groaned aloud as his come splattered the wall, and Remus lost his rhythm and moaned and came.

Remus dropped to his knees, and planted reverent kisses on Severus' thighs. "Love you, love you..."

Severus leaned over and grabbed his pants and trousers, and turned around, pulling them up. Remus was still kneeling. "Are you...?"

There were voices over by the door, and Remus scrambled up and dressed. He gave Severus one last kiss, then they slipped out behind the students, who seemed too absorbed in each other to notice, anyway.

It wasn't until they got back to his rooms that Severus realized that he could have given those students detention.

* * *

**Day 9: Waxing Crescent**

Severus' owl had brought him the current issue of _Dungeon Quarterly_, and he was looking forward to a nice, long read. It also might help frighten Remus off this evening, as he always scowled at the hapless issues as they lay about the bedroom.

He opened the issue, and smiled at the advert on the first page: Japanese Rope Bondage lessons. Very pretty, but he doubted Remus had the patience for it. For that matter, he wasn't a patient man himself. There were spells, but that wasn't really the same as tying all those knots.

He turned the page, and the first article was on how to entice a reluctant partner to try bondage. Granted, Remus was more hostile than reluctant, but the article's suggestion to let the reluctant party top might be an excellent idea. Not chains, though. Something nonthreatening, like colorful silky rope.

This could be brilliant. Either Remus would run fleeing into the night and he would win, or he would get tied up and buggered, and hopefully Remus would see exactly how hot having a lover at one's mercy was. Either way, he had nothing to lose.

He undressed, and conjured silk rope--Slytherin green, of course. He lay down on the bed and read until he heard the door to their quarters open, then put the magazine down and used a spell to tie his hands to the headboard.

Remus came in, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello," Severus said, smiling. "_Dungeon Quarterly_ thought you might find the whole bondage suggestion less threatening if I let you top first."

Remus looked like he might bolt from the room for a moment. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and blinked. "I, erm... what am I supposed to do to you?"

"You could shag me rotten," Severus said.

"I... can manage that."

Remus still looked terrified, but he undressed anyway. He climbed onto the bed, apparently not aroused at all, and lay down next to Severus. He kissed Severus, and Severus arched up against him, moaning.

"Aren't you supposed to have a safeword, or whatever?"

"How about, 'stop'?" Severus said.

Remus looked relieved at that, and leaned over to kiss Severus on the chest. He licked Severus' nipples. Lovely.

Remus looked up, at Severus, with a contemplative expression, and then reached down to stroke Severus with light, almost reverent hands. Almost like the first time they made love.

And then Remus seemed to be desperately aroused, and yet restrained, conscientious, gentle and utterly in control as he kissed a trail down Severus' body, took him in his mouth, licked and sucked and fondled and swallowed Severus' come. He sat up, visibly shaking--with need, Severus suspected--and asked, "May I please...?"

Severus nodded, and Remus retrieved the jar from the nightstand and started to prepare Severus with trembling fingers. Severus honestly couldn't tell if this was a positive or negative reaction, but Remus wasn't stopping, and his cock was still hard...

And then Remus lifted his legs and slipped inside. He paused, and shivered.

"Go ahead," Severus said. If he'd had free hands he would have reassured him with a touch, but he was tied.

Remus started to move, and Severus knew that he wouldn't last long; he could tell by his breathing, his expression--the open mouth, the look in his eyes... Yes, there--"o"-shaped mouth, eyes rolled back, and then he pulled away and collapsed with his forehead on Severus' chest, squeezing his shoulder hard.

Severus murmured the words to untie the rope and stroked Remus' hair.

"Thank you," Remus said. "I had no idea."

Surely this was good.

"I never dreamed you'd trust me enough to let me do something like..."

Oh, yes. Yes, yes, Merlin, God, yes, please yes.

Remus looked up at him. He had the expression of a man who's had a religious experience. "That's what you want from me, isn't it?"

Severus nodded, not daring to speak.

Remus stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and buried his face in Severus' chest. "It's not you I don't trust," he said. "It's the wolf."

Severus closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Remus when he said, "Does that mean we need to call the whole thing off?"

Severus felt Remus lift his head, and knew Remus was looking at him, but he didn't open his eyes. He turned his head to the side instead.

It seemed like forever before Remus said, in a very small voice, "No."

* * *

**Day 10: Waxing Crescent**

Weasley crossed his arms and scowled.

"You'll be writing lines tonight, Mr. Weasley. 'I will treat my professors with proper respect.'"

Weasley blinked. He was probably expecting worse. Sadly, Severus' heart just wasn't in it, which truly was a sad state of affairs. It was hardly worth getting up in the morning if he was despondent enough to take no pleasure in punishing students. Especially students as deserving as Weasley.

He'd brought _Exotic Ingredients of Jamaica_, but even that brought him no solace. And when Weasley handed him his lines, he merely grunted and cocked his head at the door.

He supposed that perhaps if he were too dejected to fuck that might be a bright spot, as it would mean he would win. Which really wouldn't be much of a victory if Remus loathed it, but at least it would spare him that bloody nurse's uniform.

Bloody Remus. He should have stayed single.

He trudged upstairs, and opened the door.

Remus was waiting with dinner. Quite thoughtful, really. There were candles and flowers and wine. "How was detention?"

Severus grunted.

Remus looked alarmed, and poured Severus a glass of wine. He pulled out Severus' chair for him, and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Remus really was quite thoughtful, but if he didn't stop looking so sympathetic Severus might say something unfortunate.

Dinner was uncomfortably silent. Severus pretended not to notice that asparagus and oysters figured prominently, and probably drank too much wine. After, he stood and walked into the bedroom and undressed and got in bed. Remus hovered, appearing uncertain.

"I'm honestly not in the mood," Severus said.

Remus climbed into bed with him, and Severus found himself with an armful of Remus, which was both endearing and exasperating.

Remus kissed him, and his body responded like the bloody traitor it was. How was he supposed to have a proper sulk when his cock was sitting up and begging for attention? Needy, pathetic creature.

Remus noticed, of course.

He got out of bed long enough to undress, then climbed back in.

"I'm still not in the mood," Severus said, aware that his prick was making an utter liar out of him.

Remus kissed him again, then reached over and grasped Severus' cock. They'd been together long enough that he'd learned Severus' preferred rhythm, and Remus whispered endearments between kisses. He didn't know how his arms ended up around Remus so tightly, but soon he was groaning and spilling all over Remus' lovely hand.

Remus stayed where he was and touched himself. Which Severus usually liked to watch, but Remus seemed to prefer being where he was. He brushed Remus' hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead, and Remus gasped, threw back his head, and came all over Severus' hip.

Remus curled up closer. "I don't suppose I could talk you into another trip up to the Astronomy Tower tomorrow, could I?"

Severus snorted. "Anything is possible."

Which as answers went wasn't that encouraging, but it seemed to please Remus.

* * *

**Day 11: Waxing Crescent**

Severus had now seen everything. He'd come home to find Remus reading his _Dungeon Quarterly_. Remus started, looking guilty, and put the magazine down.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I was... looking for a compromise," Remus said. There was a long pause, while Remus looked like he was waiting for Severus to say something. "I know I hurt your feelings, and I understand why. I'm just not sure what to do about it."

"Neither am I."

"If I were to..." Remus stopped, and chewed his lip. "One of the suggestions for nervous beginners is holding the headboard, as a substitute for actually being bound. Would that prove to you that I do trust you?"

It would certainly be a start.

Severus walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Remus. He kissed him, and said, "Before we start, I want to make sure you know two things. First of all, that if you don't like what's happening, you can stop it at any time by saying so. Which I hope applies to the rest of our sex life as well."

Remus nodded.

"Secondly..." Severus smirked. "If you let go of that headboard, I'll stop."

Remus blinked. "All right," he said.

Severus stood, and started to undress. After a moment's hesistation, Remus did, too. When they were both naked, Remus lay down on the bed. The headboard had convenient bars, and Remus grabbed one in each hand.

Remus looked suspicious. "Did you pick this headboard specifically for this sort of thing?"

Severus snorted. Of course he had.

He looked at Remus, spread out across the bed, looking delectable, his eyes trusting and expectant, and... yes, this was an acceptable substitute. This was what he wanted: a statement that Remus loved and trusted him. That Remus belonged to him as thoroughly as he belonged to Remus, to assuage the part of him that was still afraid of needing Remus.

Severus sat on the bed, and placed his palm lightly on Remus' chest. Remus' chest moved up slightly to meet Severus' hand. Oh, lovely.

He wasn't sure what he would do to Remus. Give him a blow job, most likely, but there was no rush. He ran his fingers idly across Remus' chest, and Remus followed them with his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Remus' chest, and Remus' arms moved, almost reflexive, and his grip on the bars tightened.

Oh, yes.

He kissed Remus on the belly, light, and Remus let out a shaky breath. He looked up at Remus, who was watching him. Smiling.

He straddled Remus then, possessive, and kissed him. Kissed him until he moaned, breathless; kissed him until he squirmed up against Severus.

He hadn't let go of the headboard once.

Severus kissed his way down his body. He could screw Remus, of course, but this was about Remus, not him. He took Remus into his mouth, and Remus arched up, moaning, and started to beg, and Severus wondered if it was possible to come just from sucking someone else's cock. Remus was unusually loud and responsive, and came quickly.

Severus moved up to lie down next to Remus, who let go of the headboard. They lay like that for awhile, and then Severus reached down to touch himself.

"Please," Remus said. "Let me help you with that."

Remus settled between Severus' legs. He looked up at Severus, mischievous and adoring, and kissed the tip before taking as much of it as he could in his mouth, and oh God, Remus... There was something in his eyes when he looked up that completely undid Severus. He placed his hands on Remus' shoulders, stroked his hair, and tried very hard not to thrust into Remus' mouth and failed. Remus grabbed his hips and held them down, and then he was coming, so hard...

"I could do that again," Remus said, moving back to lie down next to Severus.

It occurred to Severus to try to talk Remus into letting him hold his wrists down while he fucked him later. All the better to ease him into Severus' prize, when he won.

* * *

**Day 12: Waxing Crescent**

They had just finished dinner when Remus said, "Can I talk you into another trip up to the Astronomy tower?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Severus said. He thought about it for a moment. "The greenhouse, perhaps?"

Remus grinned, looking delighted. "Brilliant!" He stood, and held out his hand.

Severus took his hand, and they walked to the greenhouse together. It was locked, of course, but that was nothing they couldn't get around.

The air in the greenhouse was warm and humid and smelled of exotic flowers and soil... and vanilla orchids, somewhere.

Severus had some facility with Herbology, of course; the best way to obtain some ingredients was to grow them oneself. They headed down to the raised bed where the Mandrakes were recently harvested, and from the look Remus gave him, they were on the same page.

They undressed, and climbed up into the raised planting bed together.

Severus quite liked the feel of earth. It was cool and soft and moist under his back as he lay down and looked up at the stars.

Remus climbed on top of him and kissed him. He was warm and silky and Severus felt like he could touch him forever. They rolled around kissing for awhile, then Remus leaned up and looked down at him, his hair starting to curl slightly. "I want to screw you," Remus said.

"Very primal," Severus said. "Fucking in the dirt."

"Next year's Mandragora should appreciate it," Remus said.

"Oh, yes," Severus said. "We're just doing Pomona a favor."

"Absolutely," Remus said. "And we should tell her so if she catches us."

Severus snorted, and Remus giggled. Which always surprised Severus; a grown man giggling. It was endearing.

"You want to be on your back?" Remus asked, and leaned over and kissed Severus' nose.

"Yes," Severus said. "I want to look at the stars."

Remus got a delighted look, and leaned over and kissed Severus again, then picked up his wand and murmured a spell. He lifted Severus' knees up over his shoulders and pushed inside.

Severus reached up and stroked Remus' cheek, accidentally smearing it with dirt. "Go on," he said.

Remus started to move, and Severus just lay back and admired the view: Remus moving above him, against a backdrop of stars. Remus bit his lip, then his head leaned back slightly, his eyes nearly closed as he watched Severus through his lashes. God, this was going to be quick; Remus was going hard and fast and deep, and he reached down to stroke his cock. Mm, Remus was making a lot of noise tonight, he always loved that. And then he was coming, and Remus moaned and threw back his head, and he was coming, too, Severus could see it on his face...

Remus pulled out and lay down beside Severus, panting. Severus held him and looked up at the stars. Pomona really should thank them; the Mandragora should be extra-potent next year.

Remus nuzzled up next to him and hooked a leg across him. "Let's stay here a bit before going back."

* * *

**Day 13: Waxing Crescent**

Severus scowled at his cauldron. He knew he was close to a breakthrough. He knew it. There was no other logical conclusion to this particular combination of ingredients. Perhaps he needed a stabilizer, or a different proportion.

This was supposed to be a quick experiment. And it should be done soon; he was tantalizingly close.

"Severus?"

Severus dropped his stirring rod into the cauldron and whirled around, pointing his wand at... Remus. "Don't do that," he said, lowering his wand.

"It's time for bed," Remus said.

That was ridiculous. How could it possibly be time for...

Oh.

So much for a quick experiment.

"Did you eat?"

"No," Severus said.

"Then it's time for dinner and bed," Remus said.

"I can't just..." Severus said, but then he reconsidered. "Evanesco." The contents of the cauldron vanished. He could try again tomorrow.

At which point he realized he was bloody ravenous.

They went up to their rooms, where Remus had a sandwich waiting for him. And biscuits. And chocolate-covered strawberries, which he really shouldn't devour in one sitting as they were Remus'.

And then Remus dipped his fingers in chocolate and offered them to him, and he grabbed Remus with both hands and sucked the chocolate off greedily.

Well, it was always more efficient to combine tasks.

Remus seemed to have the same idea; he undressed and smeared chocolate on his chest. Severus licked it off, lapping Remus' skin clean, then grabbed Remus' hand and sucked the chocolate off it as well.

Remus grinned, mischievous, and lay back and smeared chocolate all over his cock. Severus pounced, licking and slurping, Remus whimpering.

No more chocolate. He stopped, and looked up at Remus, expectant. Remus stared back, an incredulous expression on his face, and then smeared more chocolate on his prick. Ah, much better. He sucked Remus' cock clean, Remus moaning and whimpering and finally coming. Severus swallowed, and looked around for something else to eat.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked.

"I'm just hungry," Severus said.

Remus seemed to consider this for a moment, then smeared chocolate on Severus' cock and started to lick it off. Oh, God. Severus dipped his fingers in the chocolate and sucked it off in time with Remus'. Oh, God. And here he thought Remus was joking when he talked about chocolate orgasms. Apparently not.

And he was still hungry. Remus had some choccies on the nightstand. He popped one into his mouth and chewed, ecstatic.

"What were you working on?" Remus asked. His tone suggested that the question wasn't casual.

"A treatment for nausea," Severus said. "For Poppy..."

Oh. The fumes must have appetite-increasing properties when inhaled.

Remus pointed a wand at him and said, "Finite incantatem."

Severus paused in mid-chew, then forced himself to swallow. "Ugh."

Remus laughed, damn him. "Poor Severus. Forced to eat all that chocolate by a potion gone awry."

Severus gave him a dirty look and clutched his stomach. Too bad he'd Evanescoed that potion; he could use something for nausea.

* * *

**Day 14: Waxing Crescent**

Severus undressed and climbed back into bed with Remus. He'd awakened early for some ingredient-gathering, which was tiring and sweaty and he planned to catch up on his sleep. The nettles were hanging up to dry in his office, the daisies chopped up and steeping in alcohol, and he was ready to go back to bed.

Remus twitched his nose at him. "You're not going to take a shower first?"

Severus made a rude gesture at him and rolled over.

"You're such a delight in the mornings," Remus said. "Perhaps I should fetch you some tea?"

Severus grunted and pulled the sheet over his head.

Remus sighed and pulled back the covers. He hoisted Severus over a shoulder and started carrying him back to the shower.

"If you put me in the shower without my permission, you won't get any for the rest of the month," Severus said. "I mean it. I'll cheat with magic."

Remus stood still for a moment, then tossed a towel over Severus' bare bum and headed out the door.

"What in the name of Morgana's menstrual blood are you doing?"

"Not throwing you in the shower," Remus said, his voice annoyingly cheerful. He headed downstairs--it was abandoned, fortunately--and out the front door of Hogwarts. He headed towards the lake.

"You wouldn't dare," Severus said.

Remus snorted and waded into the lake, still carrying Severus. He dropped him onto his feet into chest-deep water. He then grinned at Severus, as if he were inordinately pleased with himself.

"Now you're really not getting any," Severus said. "My prick is attempting to become an internal organ. I doubt you'll lure it out again before June."

"Fancy buggering me in the lake?" Remus smiled, looking like a naughty angel.

"You're not listening," Severus said.

"I brought the lube," Remus said. "Put it in my pocket while you had your head under the covers."

Severus sighed.

"Not helping, then?"

"No," Severus said. He scowled.

"How about if you picture me in those chains of yours?"

Damn him.

Remus laughed, but it was a gentle, affectionate laugh rather than a mean one. He pulled the lube out of his pocket. "Sure you don't fancy a shag?"

Damn him, damn him, damn him.

He moved closer, and fondled Severus' cock. "I could warm you up if it helped."

"If I didn't know better," Severus said, "I would think you like it when I smell bad."

"I like when we make love in the shower," Remus said. "Your personal hygiene being below average is merely a good excuse."

One of these days, he was going to chain Remus up and tease him until he begged. It would only be fair after the way Remus tormented him.

Remus ducked underwater, and sucked Severus. His mouth was really an amazing contrast to the cold water. He popped back out of the water with a splash, and shook his head, splashing Severus. He opened the jar and slathered Severus' cock with lube, then turned around and wriggled his buttocks against Severus.

Turning down such an elegant engraved invitation would be poor manners.

Severus pushed roughly into Remus, and Remus moaned, deep and hoarse, and murmured, "Yes." Severus wrapped an arm around Remus' waist and started stroking his cock in time, fucking him hard and fast. Remus panted and moaned and gasped encouragement. Remus was so hot and tight and the lake so cold, oh yes, so intense, too much, he wouldn't last and his hand on Remus' prick sped up. Remus let out this amazing moan, almost painful-sounding, and Severus was coming, God, Remus...

They staggered to shore, and Severus wrapped the towel around his middle.

"Fine example the two of you are setting," Minerva said.

"It was my fault," Remus said.

"Yes," Severus said. "It was his fault."

Remus started laughing.

* * *

**Day 15: Waxing Crescent**

When Remus came around to nuzzle Severus' neck, Severus was ready for him. He had a plan.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking that I could hold your wrists down while we screw," Severus said.

Remus stopped in mid-nuzzle. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Remus nuzzled a bit more, and said, "Just hold them?"

"Yes," Severus said. "And, of course, if you don't like it you can tell me to stop."

Remus considered this a moment. "All right," he said.

They went into the bedroom together, Remus hesitant, and Severus kissed him. He kissed a path down Remus' body, and planted a soft kiss on his cock. He rolled Remus over and prepared him with fingers and lube, savoring the feel of Remus opening to him, relaxing. Remus writhed and moaned and let Severus push him onto his knees and elbows.

Severus pushed into Remus, slow, gentle. All the way, effortless, balls resting against Remus' arse. He grabbed Remus' wrists, leaning his weight on them.

Remus growled at him.

Literally. Growled.

"Remus?"

There was no answer, and the combination of tight heat and uncertainty as to whether he should continue...

"Should I stop?"

Remus growled again, which could either mean yes or no. Well, he wasn't going to do something Remus might loathe, no matter how badly he wanted it. It was so unlike Remus; Remus was so controlled... "Answer or I'll stop," Severus said.

"Do it," Remus said, his voice odd, like speaking was a terrible effort.

Severus started to move. Oh, God. Heaven.

Remus growled again and pushed back against him, tossing his head back.

Severus sometimes forgot that he was fucking a werewolf. Not tonight. Tonight Remus was making it quite clear that Severus was fucking something feral and wild. He leaned over to kiss Remus' shoulder, and Remus' head turned and his teeth snapped in Severus' direction.

Remus was making deep, guttural, growl-like noises and writhing continuously. Severus was fucking him hard and fast, and realized at one point that his teeth were bared. Like an animal. They were rutting like a couple of wild things. Oh, God, Remus, yes...

Remus threw back his head and howled and bucked. So wild, and then Severus was coming, too, and they collapsed on the bed, falling onto their sides together.

Severus let go of Remus' wrists, and Remus placed his teeth on Severus' wrist. He didn't apply any pressure, though, and then he let go.

And shivered.

Severus pulled him closer, kissed his shoulder. "Are you...?"

Remus nodded. He babbled something, then laughed.

They lay like that for a long time, then Remus pulled away, and rolled over. "That was... intense."

Severus nodded.

"You didn't seem to mind the growling," Remus said.

Severus smirked and shook his head.

"Say something," Remus said.

"I love you," Severus said. It was something he didn't say often or lightly, but something told him it was the right thing to say right now.

Remus curled up closer and relaxed.

* * *

**Day 16: First Quarter**

Severus loathed children. He knew he was being punished for his sins; it was the only explanation for being condemned to a life of listening to incessant needy whining. The cries of, _"She took my socks!" "Did not!" "Did so!"_ were appalling enough, but Millicent Bulstrode's request for relationship advice went beyond the pale. Especially when she pointed out that she was asking him because he was in a successful relationship himself.

On the other hand, he admired her pragmatism. One should never accept relationship advice from bitter single people. Having been a bitter single person for years, he knew how dire his advice would have been. She probably shouldn't accept relationship advice from Malfoy and Parkinson, either. Severus suspected that Parkinson would be less inclined to write Malfoy's essays upon receipt of wedding ring.

He had a headache. And had promised to write Malfoy a letter of recommendation, which could wait until tomorrow.

He lay down on the bed, still fully clothed, and pulled the pillow over his face. Much better.

The door opened, and he heard footsteps... Remus. The footsteps paused in the doorway, and then Remus said, "That bad?"

Severus just groaned.

"I could bring you a headache remedy," Remus said.

Severus usually held out on the headache remedy--he knew what was in it--but... "All right."

Remus walked away, and returned and removed the pillow from Severus' face. Severus groaned. Remus silently handed him the vial, and Severus swallowed it. Revolting, but effective.

"I could rub your shoulders," Remus said.

Severus rolled over.

"Strip." Severus looked up, and Remus was giving him a mischievous look.

"I had a dreadful day," Severus said. He sat up and undressed, and Remus took his clothes from them as they were removed and laid them on the dresser. Remus undressed, too. When he was naked, he rolled back over.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I dealt with children," Severus said.

Remus laughed. "Sometimes," he said, straddling Severus' bum, "I think you're in the wrong line of work."

Severus snorted.

Remus leaned over and kneaded Severus' shoulders. Ah, Remus' hands. Severus loved Remus' hands. Strong, gentle, elegant, with insanely long fingers. Remus leaned over and kissed Severus on the back.

Severus sighed.

Remus rubbed and stroked and squeezed, and Severus' shoulders began to unclench. Remus started rubbing lower, then kissed Severus on the shoulder. His lips were right next to Severus' ears--he could feel his breath--and Remus said, "Just let me take care of you."

Remus opened and closed a drawer, and then Remus' fingers were slipping inside him, easy, and he was so relaxed that Remus just replaced fingers with cock.

Well, as long as Severus didn't have to move, he was willing.

Remus was moving slow, in long, deep, sensuous strokes that pushed Severus into the bed. Mmm. So lovely, so easy. And then he was coming, and completely relaxed.

He lay there, completely limp, with Remus sprawled soft across his back, and Remus lazily kissed his back. "Feeling better?"

Millicent Bulstrode was correct: He must be doing something right.

* * *

**Day 17: Waxing Gibbous**

Some days were just too hot to wear black. Not that the weather would stop him, of course, but he currently offended his own nose. He supposed that might be an advantage, bet-wise, reconsidered that Remus would likely just carry him into the shower again, and sighed. No, there was no point in repeating an unsuccessful strategy.

He came into their quarters, and Remus looked up, nose crinkling. Severus put the bag of jabberknoll feathers on a table and said, "Care to join me in the shower?"

Remus' expression changed to a grin.

They undressed on the way to the shower, clothes dropped on the floor, and Remus turned on the water and started to bathe Severus. Severus rather liked Remus lathering him up; it satisfied his previously unsuspected craving for touch without being too soppy. Remus washed his hair, too, which he was always surprised to find he didn't mind.

They started to kiss, and Remus shoved him up against the wall and fondled his hips. Remus pulled back to whisper in his ear, "If I got you some silk pants, would you wear them?"

"It depends on whether they were sensible, or something ridiculous, of course."

"Can silk be sensible?" Remus started to nibble his way down Severus' neck.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that as, 'Nothing where my bum hangs out.'" His hands slid easily over Remus' wet skin.

Remus chuckled. "But it's a lovely bum!" He slipped his hands behind Severus and cupped Severus' buttocks to emphasize his point. "And fine; boxers it is."

"It's bony."

"Is not," Remus said.

"I suspect bias," Severus said. He couldn't fathom why Remus would want to dress him up, anyway; he suspected it would merely accentuate how conventionally attractive he wasn't. At best. "Besides, where would you get money for silk pants?"

"From my handsome tutoring salary, of course," Remus said.

Severus snorted. "You should save your money."

Remus sighed. "I think you're quite sexy, you know."

"Which is proof that you're besotted," Severus said, and pulled Remus into a kiss.

Remus made a noise of protest, but Severus grabbed Remus' cock, and Remus' resistance became whimpers. Severus smirked and knelt, and started to suck Remus. Remus leaned back against the wall and moaned. His hands reached down to fondle Severus' wet head and hair, and he murmured sweet nonsense.

Remus was trying not to thrust; Severus could tell from the tension in his thighs and the slight movement of his hips. Which Severus appreciated; he was a firm believer in the _I'm doing this_ school of blow jobs. And then his mouth was filling with bitter saltiness. He stood and kissed Remus, knowing Remus could taste himself on Severus' tongue, and Remus gave him a wonderful throaty groan.

Remus leaned against him for awhile--lovely--and then he knelt and sucked Severus' prick into his mouth. Severus put his hands on Remus' shoulders for balance, but it wasn't enough, his knees were going weak. "Wait, wait..." He backed up and leaned against the wall, and Remus smirked and scooted forward on his knees. Oh, God. Remus. So good at this. All too soon he was coming, and he sank to his knees and Remus held him.

"My being besotted and your being sexy aren't mutually exclusive, you know," Remus said. Which was really quite clever of him.

* * *

**Day 18: Waxing Gibbous**

Severus wasn't going to stand for this.

He knew where last night's conversation about silk pants was headed. First it would be pants, and then it would be silk knickers, and the next thing you knew, it'd be that bloody nurse's uniform. He wasn't stupid; he could spot that game a mile away. He was playing it himself, after all, and as far as he was considered two couldn't play.

Therefore, he was resolved to win tonight.

It shouldn't be hard. All he had to do was wear himself out so that his cock wouldn't respond no matter what Remus did. A nice wank should do it; he wasn't a teenager any more.

He unfastened his trousers and slid his hand into his pants. He pictured Remus chained at the foot of the bed, watching, his eyes hungry and dilated, his cock hard and rosy and pressing into his belly. He started to stroke himself, nice and slow.

_Remus licked his lips, and moaned. He shifted his weight, his hips moving forward slightly in a way that suggested he wasn't even conscious of it. His hands wriggled in their shackles over his head, like they were longing to wrap around his cock and give it some relief. _

Severus pulled his pants down, freeing his cock, and sped up, hips thrusting slightly in time, almost of their own volition.

_Remus was panting, and Severus could smell his arousal from here. He'd wrapped his hands around the chains above the shackles and was squirming. His head lolled to the side, and he was watching Severus with heavy-lidded eyes, lips parted. He seemed to be swallowing a lot. _

"Starting without me?" Remus said.

Fuck fuck fuck. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking amused. Damn him. He was early!

Remus lay down next to him, unfastened his trousers, and took out his cock, which was almost as hard as it had been in Severus' fantasy. "Don't let me stop you," he said. "As far as I'm concerned, this counts."

And then Remus started to touch himself, which Severus loved to watch and Remus knew it. Remus' eyes never left Severus', hungry and knowing, and Remus was arching up, thrusting into his hand and moaning.

Severus groaned, and his hand tightened convulsively on his cock. Oh, bugger.

Remus licked his lips and moaned, his eyes almost pleading, and Severus was undone. They were moving in time now, in perfect sync, Remus moaning and writhing and watching him. "Yes, please..."

Severus groaned and sped up, and Remus matched him stroke for stroke, moaning and panting and whimpering, hips working against air. So fucking hot. And then he was coming, and he could hear Remus next to him letting out this almost painful sounding noise as he came, spurting come onto his clothes, and Severus was sure he'd done the same but he couldn't tear his eyes away long enough to look.

They lay there, still staring at each other and panting. And then Remus said, "Cheater."

* * *

**Day 19: Waxing Gibbous**

Mmm. Lovely. Severus loved these kinds of dreams; he almost believed Remus was sucking his cock. He was lying back by the beach under the stars, on a blanket, and Remus was lying between his legs, his head bobbing. God, so real; he'd have to tell Remus when he woke up.

And then he woke up and realized his cock was in Remus' mouth.

He opened his eyes. Remus was lying between his legs, lazily lapping and sucking lightly. Remus must have realized he was awake, and looked up and grinned, mischievous, eyes sparkling. And then he leaned down and took Severus into his mouth.

Oh, God. Now this was a way to wake up in the morning! He wondered if he could arrange it as his regular routine; it would certainly sweeten his disposition for the rest of the day. Hmm, if he explained it that way to Remus maybe he'd agree.

He moaned, arched, reached his hands down to stroke Remus' hair, and the corners of Remus' mouth turned up. He watched his cock moving slowly in and out of Remus' mouth, Remus teasing with his tongue, oh yes, so...

God, he loved Remus. God.

Remus' hands reached around, cupping his buttocks, holding him, his eyes watching Severus hungrily. Severus could feel Remus' hips pressing into the bed, rhythmic, and the idea that Remus was enjoying this enough to hump the mattress just made it that much better. He considered offering to let Remus fuck him, but then Remus might stop what he was doing. After. Remus could fuck him after.

Remus' hands slipped out from under his buttocks, and then one of his legs was pushed up. He could hear the lube jar being opened, but Remus didn't stop what he was doing. He put the jar on Severus' stomach and slicked up his fingers. Mmm.

Remus slipped a finger inside him and started working it in time with his mouth. Oh.

Yes.

He tried to say something encouraging, but it came out garbled. Remus made a sympathetic noise and slipped a second finger inside. Severus could feel the mattress moving under his foot from Remus' hips squirming. And then Remus had three fingers in him, God, those amazing long fingers, and he was writhing continuously, making strange noises he could hardly believe were coming out of his mouth, and Remus was whimpering.

Remus sped up, his fingers pumping into Severus hard and fast, and Severus came so hard he saw stars. He was vaguely aware of his legs going over Remus shoulders, and then Remus was screwing him like some kind of wild animal, grunting and panting.

As far as he was concerned, Remus could do anything he wanted with his body right now. Anything.

He watched Remus' face when he came.

Remus pulled away and flopped down on the bed next to him, panting. Severus brushed Remus' hair out of his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's what you get for cheating," Remus said.

Really? He'd have to cheat more often.

* * *

**Day 20: Waxing Gibbous**

Remus was bloody devious. Severus loved him for that. He should have been a Slytherin.

On the other hand, Severus needed some new tactics. Hence the book he was reading, which contained sexually-related spells, and turned to the curses. No, no, an impotence curse was right out, no matter how short-term it was; he didn't want to give Remus any vengeful ideas. Well, maybe if it was the 31st and he didn't have any better ideas.

He turned the page. Oh, that was revolting and nasty; he'd never do something like that to a lover. There was something about cursing someone with oozing sores in unpleasant places that ensured that particular someone would never shag you again. He supposed he could hex himself with something equally unappetizing. The question was which was worse: the hex or the nurse costume?

No, he needed something that wouldn't cause Remus to leave him, or something he could do to himself that wouldn't be worse than losing.

He turned the page again. Painful erections? No, no, negative reinforcement. Anaphrodisiacs? A possibility.

Oh, now that was bloody brilliant. Even better than an impotence curse. He actually laughed aloud.

He heard the door open and shut, and quickly flipped to the sex magic section. Some of the spells looked... interesting.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Just a little light reading," Severus said, not looking up.

Remus climbed onto the bed and collapsed across Severus' back, his cock poking Severus in the thighs. He brushed the hair off the back of Severus' neck and started to nuzzle, his breath hot. "Anything interesting?"

Severus mumbled something.

Remus chuckled, then slid off Severus and reached under him. He unfastened Severus' trousers, and wriggled them off.

There really wasn't time to execute his plan, so Severus looked back at his book and feigned disinterest. There were still eleven days left.

After a moment, Remus reached down and pulled off Severus' pants as well, leaving Severus fully clothed from the waist up. He then leaned over and kissed one of Severus' buttocks. He pushed Severus' legs apart and kissed up one of Severus' thighs and down the other.

Tease.

Severus held as still as he could while Remus licked the backs of his knees, lapped at his thighs.

It occurred to Severus that there were excellent reasons to procrastinate on winning. And that Remus came up with new ones every night. And then Remus started lapping at his arsehole, and he decided that maybe his brilliant plan could wait until day thirty-one.

It was all he could do to not spread his legs further apart and raise his hips. Remus couldn't see his closed eyes, his open mouth, and he tried to keep his breathing even. And failed.

Remus murmured a lubricating spell and pushed into him, hard and deep. Oh, yes. Remus always did get a bit more wild and aggressive this time of month, but somehow this seemed a bit... more so than usual. God, Remus was pounding into him. And then he was moaning and flooding the sheets. Remus howled, losing his rhythm, and then collapsed across his back.

They lay there for awhile, Severus' cheek pressed into the page. And then he shut the book and put it on the nightstand.

* * *

**Day 21: Waxing Gibbous**

Remus handed Severus a pair of black silk boxers. "Would you wear these for me?"

Severus looked up from his book. "Where did you get those?"

"Transfigured them from an old pair of yours," Remus said.

It really was a lovely Transfiguration; Remus was always better at it than he was. He just wasn't certain why Remus would want to waste them on him.

"Didn't your previous lovers ever want you to dress up?" Remus asked.

"They weren't around long enough to request liberties," Severus said. Most of them weren't around longer than a night, in fact.

"Please wear them," Remus said.

"What, now?"

"Please."

Severus stood, and went into the bedroom. He undressed, and put on Remus' boxers. They were really quite nice next to his skin.

"Oh, God," Remus said.

Severus turned to look at Remus, who was staring.

Remus walked over, and pulled Severus into a kiss, reaching down to fondle Severus' buttocks through the silk. He moaned, then dropped to his knees and started kissing Severus' thighs.

Remus pushed Severus back onto the bed and started mouthing Severus' cock through the silk. Oh, yes.

Remus pulled back, and yanked his clothes off with alarming haste and threw them on the floor. He climbed back on the bed and started fondling Severus through the boxers. "Even better than I imagined," he said.

Remus leaned down, and started sucking him through the boxers. God, Remus' tongue; the cloth was so thin, sticking to his cock. He moaned, and Remus whimpered and reached down and started to touch himself.

He wondered briefly if he should be jealous, if this qualified as a threesome between himself, Remus, and the boxers, but Remus pulled them down and started sucking him off, frantic. Oh, he loved seeing Remus like this, so desperate, making noises deep in his throat. He came, and Remus moaned and swallowed every drop. His hand sped up, and then he pulled away and groaned, spilling over his hand and Severus' leg and foot.

Remus pulled the boxers back up, then climbed up next to Severus. "Thank you," he said.

Severus had to admit to himself that this hadn't been bad. But Remus was mad if he thought this would lead to him agreeing to that bloody nurse's uniform. These were fairly sensible pants, and quite pleasant to wear. A nurse's uniform, on the other hand, sounded uncomfortable and humiliating.

"Would you be willing to wear these again?" Remus said.

"I'd be willing to let you Transfigure all of my pants," Severus said. "They're quite comfortable."

Remus laughed, sounding delighted. "That sounds like fun, actually."

Severus gave Remus a skeptical look.

Remus shrugged and grinned. "Everyone needs a hobby."

Severus snorted.

"All of them black, then?" Remus' voice took on a teasing tone. "You could make a wild fashion statement and wear some other color pants."

Severus nearly said that pants were hardly a fashion statement if no one saw them, but stopped before a word came out of his mouth. Well, these were definitely pants he wouldn't be ashamed of people seeing. He wondered if that was why Remus was so determined to put him in better quality pants--out of guilt. No, sometimes pants were simply pants. "All black," he said.

* * *

**Day 22: Waxing Gibbous**

Remus came into the Severus' office, where Severus was marking essays. He picked Severus up out of his chair and laid him down on his back on his desk.

Oh, so we'd reached this time of the month, had we? "You wanted something?"

Remus growled at him and pushed his robes up. He reached up and gently removed the silk pants and placed them reverently on the back of Severus' chair, then leaned over and took Severus in his mouth.

Oh, God, yes. We'd reached that time of the month.

"Nice seeing you, too," Severus said. "Are you having a pleasant day?"

Laughter during a blow job was an interesting sensation. He'd have to remember that. He considered trying to make Remus laugh again, perhaps asking about the weather, but Remus seemed determined to get him off fast. Which was probably for the best, as he hadn't locked and warded the door, and the quicker this was over with the less likely it was that some bloody student would walk in and find him sprawled over his desk with that nice Mr. Lupin sucking his cock.

God, Remus was good at this. He arched up, hearing the parchments rustle under him. "Yes," he said.

He could hear Remus unfastening his trousers, and God, that was even hotter--Remus was going to screws him on his desk. Remus pulled away, and climbed onto the desk with his knees straddling Severus' head. He then lowered his head and continued sucking Severus off, at a much slower pace.

Oh.

Well, that worked as well. He reached up and shoved Remus' trousers and pants down so he could fondle his arse, and licked the tip of Remus' cock. Remus gasped, shuddered. God, he must be desperate for it, and Severus wanted him to come first. And then it was some kind of unstated contest, both of them frantic in their determination to get the other off first, or so it seemed. It was almost impossible to concentrate, and then Remus threw back his head and howled and came, and if there were any students outside they surely heard him but Severus didn't care, he was too busy savoring his victory.

Remus lowered his head and went back to the slower pace, maddening, teasing. Severus thrust up into Remus' mouth with a frustrated noise, and Remus laughed, damn him, and held Severus' hips down. Severus writhed, making almost sobbing noises, but Remus was cruel and kept the same slow pace.

God, he was going to come. He was... he was hanging there on the edge of orgasm, teetering, and Remus was just... holding him there. And then, the slow tumble, God, so slow...

Remus sat up, licking his lips, and pulled up his pants and refastened his trousers. He lay down next to Severus and grinned.

"Nice weather we're having," Severus said.

Remus laughed. "Oh, lovely," he said.

Severus reached for his wand and locked and warded the door.

"How about you?" Remus said, a mischievous smile on his face. "Your day going all right, then?"

* * *

**Day 23: Full Moon**

It wasn't quite moonrise yet. Severus and Remus walked to the room where Remus spent his full moons, at the other end of their quarters, and Severus gloated inwardly that they hadn't had sex today.

Severus opened the door. There was a rug, and some pillows. Remus stepped in, then turned back. "Come in for a moment?" Remus said.

Severus stepped into the room as well, and Remus pushed him back against the door and rubbed against Severus' leg, and said, "It'll have to be quick."

This was where he should say no and win. He leaned back against the wall and looked at Remus, trying to come up with the best phrasing while Remus stripped his clothes off and threw them on the floor.

Remus lunged at him, kissed him, and started to fondle his cock through his clothes. Remus unfastened Severus' trousers, and slipped his hands in Severus' pants--whimpering when he touched the silk--and wrapped his hand around Severus and started to stroke.

This was where he should say no and win, but instead he reached out and grabbed Remus' cock. Remus moaned into his mouth. They were kissing and groping and fondling, and then Remus came, surprisingly fast, and dropped to his knees and started to suck Severus. Severus came with a groan, still leaning against the door.

Remus pulled up Severus' pants, refastened his trousers, stood, and leaned against Severus for a bit, their foreheads touching. After awhile, he pulled away and said, "You should go." He gathered up his clothing and handed it to Severus.

Severus nodded, kissed him, and stepped out of the room and locked the door. He sat on the sofa and waited for the moonrise.

He hated this part.

Yes, there. The moon must be rising, because he could hear Remus moaning in pain. His hands clenched, and he looked down and realized he was still holding Remus' clothes.

He could go into the bedroom, of course, and put on some music and pretend this wasn't happening. But that would be a lie.

Remus screamed, and Severus squeezed Remus' clothes tighter. The scream became a howl, and was followed by animal whimpers of pain.

Severus forced himself to take a long, deep breath, and exhale.

There was scratching at the door, and whimpers. The scratches were insistent at first, but they slowed down as the wolf gave up, as he always did. Severus sometimes wondered if it would be better for Remus if he avoided this room during the full moon--the wolf could smell him--or if that was comforting. But he never asked, and Remus never offered the information.

The wolf was silent now. He'd probably settled down to sleep, and Severus lay down on the sofa to sleep himself. He could never sleep in their bed alone during the full moon, and preferred to be awake at moonset to help Remus to bed. Not that he'd sleep through the transformation in the bedroom, either.

He realized again that he was still holding Remus' clothes, but closed his eyes anyway.

* * *

**Day 24: Waning Gibbous**

Severus took a strengthening solution, and went into the other room to collect Remus. Remus was curled up in the fetal position on the rug. Severus picked him up and put him in bed.

Remus reached up a hand and touched Severus' face.

"I'll be right back," Severus said. He had a pain relieving potion in the other room. He went and brought it in, then lifted Remus up to help him drink it.

Remus finished the goblet, then made a face. Severus put him back down and pulled the blanket up around him.

"I still say you'd look lovely in a nurse's uniform right about now," Remus said.

Severus scowled, which just made Remus smile. Remus closed his eyes, and Severus put the goblet away in the other room and picked up _Exotic Ingredients of Jamaica_. Remus slept while Severus read; Severus looked over occasionally, and Remus looked peaceful.

Severus finished _Exotic Ingredients of Jamaica_ and looked around his nightstand for something else to read. There was the book on sexually-related spells, but he didn't want to read that right now.

"Severus," Remus said, his voice soft.

Severus looked over.

"You know what would make me feel better right about now?"

Why, yes. Severus knew. Remus often asked Severus to make love to him after the full moon. Once, he said it was to prove to himself that his body was capable of pleasure as well as pain.

Which Remus should have thought of before he made this bet.

"Please," Remus said.

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

Remus looked so disappointed that Severus decided this was not a time for stupid bets. Severus undressed, and Remus whispered, "Thank you."

Severus pulled the blanket down. Remus was always thin and pale, but there was an unhealthy color to his skin, and some odd bruising--he suspected he'd rather not speculate as to the cause. He leaned down and kissed Remus, and Remus reached up with weak, trembling hands to touch his face, to pull him closer.

"Love you," Remus said.

Severus kissed his way down Remus' body, slow and light.

"Inside me," Remus said.

Severus shook his head. Remus was very weak, and he'd had a strengthening solution.

Severus continued to kiss his way downward, and Remus was already hard for him. He took Remus' cock into his mouth, and Remus' gasp was almost a rasp, his body half-arching, half-convulsing.

He was trying to be gentle, but Remus' moans sounded almost pained, and his breath harsh and strained. He was relieved when Remus came and he could stop.

"What about you?" Remus said.

Severus shrugged.

"I want you to," Remus said.

The ill were all tyrants.

Severus lay back and touched himself. There wouldn't be chains in his fantasies tonight; not even his fantasies of Remus were up to it. Instead, he thought about the two of them making love in the mandrake bed, while he stroked his prick and Remus watched.

Afterwards, he kissed Remus again. "You should sleep some more."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Remus said, and closed his eyes.

Likewise.

* * *

**Day 25: Waning Gibbous**

Severus took Remus' breakfast tray. Remus looked tired, which was expected, as there was something in the tea for pain that also caused drowsiness. And if Remus slept all day, well, it was a stupid bet anyway.

"I don't know why I'm so sleepy," Remus said.

"Get some rest," Severus said. "I'll see you after class."

Severus was tired and distracted in class, so he assigned an enormous essay and ignored the little beasts as they wrote. He'd regret it later, of course, when the time came to mark those essays. Especially Crabbe's and Goyle's.

After class, he went back to his rooms to check on Remus. Remus looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and said, "Why don't you top tonight?"

"No," Severus said.

Remus blinked.

"No. I've let you win two nights in a row now. Either we call the bet off, or the answer is no."

Remus just looked at him for a moment with a gentle smile, much to Severus' irritation. Finally, he said, "Yes, I know you have."

Severus ground his teeth.

"How about a third alternative, where I let you tie my hands together?"

And all the blood in Severus' body slammed down to his cock, or so it seemed.

Remus reached over, and touched Severus' hand, a light, gentle touch, and said, "I've noticed everything you do for me, you know." He smiled, mischievous. "And you've made it clear that you like the idea."

Oh, yes. He liked the idea.

"Let me do this for you," Remus said.

Which was enough for Severus; he climbed over and straddled Remus, and leaned over to kiss him. Remus moaned into his mouth and twined his arms around Severus' neck. Severus rubbed against Remus; he was hard already. God, he wanted it.

Severus reached up and grabbed Remus' wrists, and pushed them down onto the bed and held them above Remus' head, kissing Remus again, sliding his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus made a deep noise, something between a moan and a growl. Severus kissed him again, then pulled back and looked at him.

Remus' eyes flicked up to his wrists with something like anxiety, but it was gone almost immediately.

Severus leaned down to kiss him again, and murmured, "Love you," into his mouth. Remus' answer was a whimper.

Severus pulled out his wand again, and conjured silk rope. He tied Remus' hands himself, without a spell, and said, "If this becomes uncomfortable, let me know."

"I will," Remus said.

"Do you need a safeword other than 'stop'?"

Remus shook his head.

Severus stood and undressed, taking his time. He pulled back the blanket and straddled Remus again. He started to rub against Remus, their cocks touching, stroking, and Remus moaned and squirmed. Severus grabbed Remus' hands and held them over his head, and Remus growled. Severus just kissed him.

He could do this all night, but Remus asked to be buggered earlier, and Severus wasn't about to disappoint him.

He sat up, and leaned over to get the jar of lube out of the nightstand, and Remus moaned at the sight of it. He smirked, and opened it, making a slow show of spreading it on his fingers. He leaned over and took Remus into his mouth and slid two fingers inside him, moving them exactly the way he knew Remus liked best.

Remus gasped, and reached his bound hands down together to grope and pet at Severus' head. Which was quite distracting.

Severus stopped, and looked up at Remus and said, "Hold onto the headboard until I tell you otherwise."

Remus made a disappointed sound, but he did as he was told, and his moans became louder and deeper as Severus went back to what he was doing.

God, he loved making Remus moan. And then Remus seemed close, so he stopped.

He looked up and smirked. Remus stared back at him, as if in disbelief, but didn't let go of the headboard.

He picked up the lube jar, and Remus moaned. "Please."

He slicked up his cock, put Remus' legs over his shoulders, and pushed inside, and Remus tossed his head back, bared his teeth, and growled. He started fucking Remus hard and fast, and Remus growled again, arching up.

His. All his.

Oh, he was close. He reached down to wrap his hand around Remus' cock, and Remus came all over his hand, making a noise that was almost a shout, and a few strokes later he was coming, too.

He pulled out and lay down next to Remus and said, "Let go."

Remus looked puzzled for a moment, then let go of the headboard with a blush and a smile. Severus untied his hands, then lay there with his head on Remus' shoulder.

Remus held Severus, petted his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. "Feeling better?"

Severus smiled, much to Remus' apparent delight.

* * *

**Day 26: Waning Gibbous**

If the bet was not off, Severus was going to win. Which meant that he was not going to say yes tonight. Not even if Remus greeted him at the door wearing nothing but a smile. Not even if Remus was having a wank when he came home. Even though he really loved watching Remus pleasure himself; he was always so uninhibited about it, even with an audience. No, he suspected that was especially with an audience. Moaning and arching and saying things that...

All right, this was counterproductive.

Where was he? Oh, yes. No.

That's right, no. No sex tonight. Not even if Remus begged.

Oh, God. Begged. _"Yes, Severus, please please please..."_

Bloody hell.

He didn't know what had gotten into him.

Oh, wait. Yes he did. The best sex ever in the history of the universe last night. Remus with his hands tied, stretched out all long and lovely and arching up and God... Remus had the most beautiful hands ever, all fine bones and insanely long fingers; they were almost abnormal. And shit, they felt good wrapped around his cock, stroking his body, sliding into his arsehole...

No. The answer was going to be no. Even if Remus offered to be tied up again. Even if Remus offered to be tied spreadeagle across the bed, all helplessness and hard cock. Not even if he offered to be tied face down so his sexy bum was exposed and ready for taking. Not even if Remus offered to be chained...

No, if Remus offered to be chained the answer would be yes. Unless it was God yes please. But other than that, no. The answer would be no.

Severus looked down at the pile of essays on his desk, which made him think about Remus on his knees under the desk, sucking his cock. Remus could do things with his tongue that...

Stop it. Stop it right now.

Remus could do things with his tongue that made him believe in a queer God. A benevolent queer God who gave men cocks and tongues and hands and arseholes with the instruction, "Go Ye Forth and Fuck."

Oh, bugger it all.

Severus stood, and walked out of his office--which was difficult in his current condition--and into his rooms. Remus looked up from his book and said, "You're early."

Severus took Remus' book away, straddled his lap, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Severus?" Remus said.

Severus started undressing, and then they were both pulling off clothes and tossing them aside and kissing and touching.

"Bed," Remus said. "I'm still not feeling particularly athletic."

Severus stood, and took Remus' hand and headed into bed. And then he pinned him down and started to rub against him, insistent, and Remus held him and moaned his name and rubbed back. And then Remus came, and there was lovely slippery sleek skin and he was coming, too...

"What got into you?" Remus asked.

Severus groaned and buried his face in Remus' neck. Doomed. He was doomed unless he tried different tactics, because this clearly didn't work.

"Whatever it is," Remus said, "can it get into you again?"

* * *

**Day 27: Waning Gibbous**

Severus felt he should try the less obvious methods of cheating first. Not that he was particularly good at looking innocent, but it was always best to try subtle first.

"Subtle" meaning, of course, that he'd decided to hex himself.

After dinner, Severus said he was tired and went to lie down. Remus went with him. Remus leaned over and kissed him, long and deep. They kissed for awhile--lovely--and then Remus' hand slipped down to his crotch, where nothing was happening.

Remus looked mildly surprised, and tried again.

"I told you; I'm tired," Severus said.

"Rough day?" Remus said.

Severus nodded.

Remus propped himself up on an elbow and asked, "What happened?"

"I dealt with children," Severus said.

Remus chuckled, and kissed him again. He seemed determined. Well, Severus supposed there was a nurse's uniform at stake. He climbed on top of Severus, straddling his hips, and kissed him again.

Still nothing.

"Maybe you should undress," Remus said.

Severus groaned, but Remus looked like his feelings were getting hurt so he did as he was asked.

Remus undressed as well. He kissed Severus, and then started to move down his body, towards...

"I don't think that's a good..."

Oh, God. Remus' mouth on him felt good. But he was still not hard, astonishingly enough.

After a bit, Remus looked up and said, "You know, I know I'm supposed to say that it's all right and we can cuddle or something, but do you think we should go talk to Poppy? This is so unlike you."

Severus crossed his arms. "I am not talking to Poppy about this!"

"But..."

"I told you I'm tired," Severus said. "You've probably broken me with all the sex we've been having..."

That was the wrong thing to say. Remus pulled away, giving him a suspicious look, and reached for his wand. "Finite incantatem."

Oh.

Oh, God.

Severus was horrified by the moan forcing its way out of him as his cock leapt up into hardness.

"You hexed yourself? You cheating bastard!"

Severus whimpered.

"I was worried about you, you berk!"

"Does this mean you're too angry to screw?" Severus asked. Because if he was, Severus had some pressing business he had to attend to before his bollocks exploded.

Remus stared at him for a moment, looking outraged. Then he started to laugh. "I'm not sure I'd go that far," he said.

Oh, thank God.

"Roll over," Remus said.

Severus rolled over, spread his legs, and shoved his arse into the air.

Apparently, Remus wasn't too angry to prepare him, either, which was unfortunate--what he wanted right now was to be taken hard and fast. Fingers seemed a tease right now. He was making a lot of noise into the pillow, and that seemed to encourage Remus to hurry things along a bit.

There. Yes. He'd never wanted Remus' cock in him so badly. And Remus was fucking him like a wild animal, like a thing possessed. God, so very good. And then he was coming, and Remus was, too, not more than a few moments after.

They lay there for awhile, Remus' breath warm on the back of his neck. Then Remus pulled out of him and pulled the blanket around them, curling up next to Severus, who didn't even care that he was in the wet spot.

* * *

**Day 28: Waning Gibbous**

Severus glared at the pile of essays, then gathered them up and sprawled on the sofa. He sighed, picked up the first one, and started to read. Ah, Bulstrode. Her work was usually satisfactory.

Remus wandered in and dropped a parchment on top of the essay Severus was reading, then walked over to a nearby chair, whistling.

_Dear Severus,_

__

_I was just lying in bed thinking about how much I'd like to shag you right about now. Thinking about your hips, and the delicate hollow right above them. About your abnormally long legs, which may well be the loveliest part of your body. About licking your thighs._

Severus turned to glare at Remus, who just smiled.

"There's more, you know," Remus said.

Severus dropped the letter onto his pile of essays and went back to Bulstrode's essay.

_Right now I'm thinking about licking my way down from your clavicle to your nipples, watching them become hard under my tongue--a sort of promise of things to come._

What in the name of Merlin's bollocks was this? Millicent Bulstrode, writing him a pornographic essay?

Over in the chair, Remus laughed.

Oh, so that's how it was, was it? Yes, the offending text was indeed Remus' handwriting.

Severus sighed, rolled his eyes, and pulled the next essay out from under Remus' note.

_Thinking about trailing kisses down your stomach, following the trail of hair until I reach your cock. God, I love your cock._

Severus glared at Remus. "I'm supposed to mark these essays, you know."

"I dare you to call me a cheater," Remus said, and laughed again. Prat.

Severus stood, and went into the bedroom to dress. He came out again, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus said.

"The Three Broomsticks," Severus said. He could use a bit of lunch, and lack of proximity to Remus would help, he suspected.

The walk to Hogsmeade was fairly pleasant--it was a mild day--and he took a table in the corner.

"Hello, Professor," Rosmerta said. "Where's your better half, then?"

"Home," Severus said. "May I have a menu?"

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow and handed him a menu.

_I think your cock is the perfect size. It has such a lovely weight in my mouth, and God, you feel so good inside me. _

Severus slammed the menu down on the table and closed his eyes. "Just firewhiskey, please."

Remus came in, and sat down opposite Severus. He smiled again--irritating man--and handed him a _Daily Prophet_.

Severus handed it back without looking. "Very witty. How do I make it stop?"

"Just shag me, of course," Remus said.

Rosmerta brought Severus' firewhiskey, which he downed in one gulp.

Remus gave the loo a significant look, and said, "Excuse me." He stood, and walked off to the room which was now apparently labeled, "Cocksucking room."

Severus glanced down at the _Daily Prophet_. The headline read, "I'm ready for you. What are you waiting for?"

He stood, put some money on the table, and followed Remus into the loo.

Remus grabbed him, pulled him into a stall, and shoved him up against the wall and kissed him. He knelt, and unfastened Severus' trousers and took him in his mouth. Severus ran his fingers through Remus' hair, and Remus reached down and pulled out his cock and started to fondle his prick in long, sensuous strokes.

It'd been years since he'd had sex in a loo, and never with Remus. Never with anyone he loved, for that matter. God, they might have to do this more often. And then he was coming, oh yes, and Remus moaned and his hand sped up.

"That's it," Severus said. "Come for me." And Remus did, and then had to grab some loo roll to tidy up with.

Remus stood, and Severus pulled him close and kissed him.

On the way out, Severus said, "We need to stop on the way back and get some Abyssinian shrivelfig."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm running low and the Second Years will need some Monday. I expect Jones to need to start over at least once, as well, so I'll need extra." He rolled his eyes.

Remus laughed.

It was a common enough ingredient that Remus shouldn't figure out what it was for. After all, Remus was dreadful at Potions.

* * *

**Day 29: Waning Gibbous**

Severus peeled and chopped the Abyssinian shrivelfig, measured it, and tossed it into the cauldron. Of course, it would need to simmer for at least a day, which was cutting things close, but it should be done in time.

The cauldron next to it contained antidote. After all, Severus was a cautious man. In fact, speaking of antidote...

He walked over to the shelf where it was kept, and pulled down the anaphrodisiac and its proper antidote. After all, Remus expected him to be putting up a fight before the end of the month.

He locked the door to his office, and went back to their rooms. Remus had dinner on the table. Soup. Perfect. Now he just needed an opportunity.

Remus took a sip of wine.

"I think The Three Broomsticks should rename their loo 'Cocksucking room,' don't you?" Severus said.

Remus spat his wine out. "Look what you made me do!" Remus said, wiping wine off his shirt. He chuckled and went into the bedroom.

Severus pulled out the vials of potion, making sure he had the right one, and stirred the contents into both their bowls.

Remus returned with a fresh shirt, and sat down to eat his soup. They ate in silence, Severus growing more smug with each passing bite.

Remus put his spoon down. "I noticed you're brewing something in your office. What is it?"

"More antinausea draughts for Poppy. Why?"

"Just curious," Remus said.

Severus debated whether he should continue or not. "Why were you in my office?"

Remus pulled a vial out of his pocket and put it on the table. According to the label, it contained aphrodisiac. "Just a little petty theft."

Severus sat back and started to calculate potion interactions in his head.

"I didn't give you any," Remus said. He smiled, mischievous, and pulled out his wand. "It would be counter-productive." He tapped the vial, and the label changed and the contents changed color.

Anaphrodisiac.

Severus pulled the vials out of his pocket. Aphrodisiac, and antidote to anaphrodisiac.

Oh, fuck.

"I've been expecting you to do this since you hexed yourself," Remus said.

"You didn't take relative doses into account," Severus said.

"Relative... Oh, bugger. Is this bad?"

Severus' horror was mounting. "Did you, by chance, steal the antidote as well?"

"No, but there's the anaphrodisiac..."

"No! There would be an unfortunate interaction; they don't work that way."

"Well, then, we can go to your office..."

"We're not going to make it upstairs," Severus said. He could already feel it starting to take effect.

"Severus? You're starting to scare... oh God."

Severus thought that if he didn't have Remus right now he might die. "This is all your fault, so get over here."

Remus whimpered, slid out of his chair, and crawled over, apparently with great effort. Oh, this was bad.

Remus knelt between his legs, unfastened his trousers, and started to suck him, enthusiastic moans deep in his throat. Remus then fumbled with his own trousers, desperate. Oh, God, best blow job ever...

Must think. Relative doses for each of them. Calculate amount of antidote they should... Oh...

He came, and Remus moaned, loud, and threw back his head and stroked harder, faster, and then he came, too. He laid his head on Severus' thigh, and said, "That wasn't so bad."

Severus' flaccid cock twitched.

Remus sat up and watched with him, apparently in horrified fascination, as Severus' cock became hard again. "Oh." He looked down at his own crotch. "Is this bad?"

"Parchment and a quill," Severus said. "I need to calculate relative doses."

Remus stood, and looked down at the partially eaten soup bowls. "I think you're going to have to guess, Severus."

Remus' cock was at a tempting level, so Severus grabbed Remus' hips and started to suck.

Remus whimpered. "Floor... want to... suck you, too..."

Severus pulled away and set up a cauldron in the back area of his rooms, where he used to do more work before Remus complained of the smell and the smoke. There should still be some... yes. Mandrake root, bezoar. A few more...

Concentrate.

He chopped the best he could, and, behind him, Remus started growling. Severus didn't want to know what effect an overdose like this would have on werewolf metabolism, but he suspected he was about to find out. He chopped the mandrake as fine as he could, trying not to pay attention to the sounds of Remus opening a drawer, probably the drawer where he kept the extra lube. A slippery finger probed his arsehole.

"Not while I'm chopping, please," Severus said.

"I think that's chopped well enough," Remus said.

Severus threw the ingredients into the cauldron, pointed his wand at it, and said, "Inflammare." He then bent over the table and said, "Get on with it." After all, the potion had to simmer.

Remus groaned, and pushed into him. "Oh, God."

Remus was being rougher with him than usual, but it was good, oh, God, so good. He pushed back against Remus, and Remus sped up, and then Remus let out this amazing sound behind him and stopped, dropping to his knees and finishing Severus with his mouth. Severus clung to the table as he came, trying not to collapse on Remus.

He reached over, and stirred the cauldron. He grabbed a ladle and two goblets and filled the goblets, murmuring a cooling charm for the potion. "It's a general antidote, but maybe it'll allow us to get upstairs and take the real thing when it takes effect. Which may be awhile, since it's not specific."

Remus drank the entire goblet in one gulp. "Revolting, but the wolfsbane is worse."

Remus was right; it was revolting. But Severus drank it anyway, then pulled out a parchment and a quill; writing might help him concentrate. Approximately two spoonfuls in each bowl. Approximately one-third of each bowl eaten. Assuming proper dispersement, which he supposed he couldn't, really, that would be two-thirds of a spoonful. Normal dose was measured in drops.

Fuck. Perhaps they should just go to St. Mungo's and have done with it.

Remus grabbed his hips, pulled him onto his hands and knees, and pushed into him again. Which was easy, so easy; he was relaxed from already coming tonight, but he was going to be sore before this was all over. And then he was coming, spurting up onto the parchment like a bloody teenager. Remus wasn't done yet, though; he was still going.

Remus might need more antidote than he did.

Remus was moaning almost continually behind him, and then his hips lost control, and then he came. Severus pulled away, pulled his trousers up, and pulled Remus to his feet, pulling up his trousers as well. He took Remus' hand and practically dragged him upstairs to his office.

Antidote. Antidote. Aha. He estimated doses for each of them and handed Remus the goblet. Remus drank it all and handed it back, and Severus took his own dose.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said.

"We'll probably get the urge to have sex a few more times tonight," Severus said. "We should get some rest while we can."

Remus groaned. "We're going to be sore in the morning, aren't we?"

Severus sighed, and led Remus back down to their rooms. They undressed and lay down together. Remus put his head on Severus' shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'll never do anything like that again, I swear."

Severus thought he should probably be angry at Remus for trying to poison them both, but he couldn't bring himself to yell.

* * *

**Day 30: Last Quarter**

Severus groaned as he lowered himself into an entire bathtub filled with Essence of Murtlap. He sighed, and lowered his head against the edge and closed his eyes.

The door opened. Severus opened his eyes again; it was Remus. "May I?"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard Remus step into the tub, and then Remus leaned up against him, his head on Severus' shoulder. Without opening his eyes, Severus reached out and wrapped his arms around Remus, possessive. Remus placed his hands on Severus' and sighed, sounding content.

It still didn't make any sense, how right this was. Severus supposed it didn't have to make sense.

They sat like that for a long time, then Remus said, "This is really soothing." He turned around, kneeling between Severus' legs, and kissed Severus.

"Your bits are going to fall off," Severus said. "This time for certain."

Remus laughed. "You don't think we should, I don't know, rub the Murlap in, or something?"

"No."

Remus snickered, but he turned back around and leaned against Severus again. They sat like that until the Murtlap got cold, and then Remus said, "We should really get up and shower this off."

Severus suspected he knew what was coming, but he didn't mind. He suspected the sex they'd had after midnight counted towards today, although he wasn't going to point that out if Remus didn't mention it. "Be careful, it's slippery."

Remus stood. He was covered in yellow goo from the chest down. He looked down at himself and laughed, and got out of the tub. He walked carefully over to the shower and waited.

Severus pulled the stopper on the tub and stood. He walked over to the shower himself, and stepped in. Remus turned the water on and adjusted the temperature.

They rinsed off the Murtlap, Remus taking particular care to scrub Severus' back and offer Severus his back for scrubbing in return. Then Remus kissed him, and said, "Feeling better?"

Severus shrugged. "Tired."

Remus turned off the water. "Let's go to bed, then."

They toweled off and went back into the bedroom. Severus lay down, and Remus lay down next to him. Remus kissed him, and then slid a hand down to grab his cock.

"Ow," Severus said.

Remus made a sympathetic face, and said, "Here." He moved down Severus' body and gave Severus' cock a gentle lick. And then Severus was enveloped in a soft, warm mouth, moving slowly, lightly. Oh, yes, this he could handle, this wasn't sore at all. He wanted to tell Remus to hurry, but he knew it was a bad idea, so he grabbed the headboard with both hands. And when he came, it was as slow and inevitable as the tide.

Remus lay down next to him, and Severus got up and settled down between Remus' legs and started to suck. He tried to be gentle, but Remus said, "More, please," and who was Severus to say no to such a lovely request? Remus was moaning and writhing, and saying things like "Yes," and "Please." Severus could have done that for a lot longer than it took for Remus to come.

And then they curled up in bed together. One more night.

* * *

**Day 31: Waning Crescent**

Severus took the ladle and filled a goblet with the completed potion, and drank. It was a strange sensation; not exactly unpleasant, but he could tell it was doing what it was supposed to do.

He rinsed the ladle in the sink, and poured antidote from the other cauldron into a vial that he sealed and put in his pocket--just to be safe, of course. He set the ladle down on the table next to the other cauldron, and went downstairs.

Remus was waiting on the sofa. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," Severus said.

Remus gave him a suspicious look, which quickly turned to amusement. "All right, then."

He took Severus' hand and pulled him into the bedroom. They kissed, and then Remus pushed Severus down onto the bed. Remus undressed, and then, naked, straddled Severus' lap and started unbuttoning.

"I know you're up to something," Remus said.

"Do you?" Severus said.

Remus pulled off Severus' shirt, and started on his trousers. He pulled off Severus' shoes and socks. And then Severus was there in his black silk boxers, and Remus was giving them an odd look.

And then Remus pulled off Severus' pants. "What the...?"

Severus smirked.

"Where is your cock?"

"It'll be back tomorrow."

"Along with your bollocks, I presume." Remus ran his hand along Severus' crotch, confirming the complete lack of any genitalia, and shuddered. "Roll over."

Severus rolled over, and Remus spread his arse cheeks. "Oh, you can't be serious. What if you have to use the loo?"

"Don't be alarmed if you hear flushing in the night when I'm lying right here."

Remus pulled out his wand. "Finite incantatem!"

Nothing happened, of course.

Remus pulled up Severus' pants and sat back. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Severus said.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a blow job?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh, dear," Remus said, and started to laugh. "I have to admit I'm impressed. That's actually quite brilliant."

"Thank you," Severus said.

"I suppose I'd better take extreme measures, then," Remus said. "Be right back."

Extreme measures? Severus couldn't wait to see what Remus would come up with.

He lay back, and looked up at the ceiling. Remus returned.

With the chains.

"Where do you want me? The foot of the bed?"

Severus stared, speechless.

Remus stood on the foot of the bed, and attached the chains to the iron ring in the ceiling. He hopped down, and looked at Severus. "Well?" When Severus didn't answer, he shackled one wrist, then grabbed the other shackle and tried to chain the other wrist as well.

Oh, God.

"A little help?" Remus said.

It occurred to Severus that if he said no, he could have this tomorrow. But if Remus could offer him this willingly, he could wear the sodding nurse's uniform. It wouldn't kill him to do it once.

He stood, and walked over to Remus, and whispered, "I love you," into his ear as he fastened the other shackle. Then he picked up his trousers, and reached into the pocket for the vial of antidote, and drank it. He could feel his cock springing out of his body, fully erect.

He sat on the bed in front of Remus. "I'm giving you a safeword."

"I'm sure I won't need one," Remus said.

Oh, Remus. He was clearly determined to give him everything he'd ever wanted. "Your safeword is moonstone," Severus said. "You will use it if your hands get numb, or anything else you don't like is happening."

"All right," Remus said.

Severus crawled to the foot of the bed and rose up on his knees to kiss Remus. He pulled Remus closer, slid his tongue into his mouth, oh, and Remus moaned. He ran his hands down Remus' slim ribs and hips, pulling him closer. He rubbed up against him, through the silk pants, and Remus whimpered.

And then he started working his way down, kissing Remus' neck, lapping at the little hollow in his clavicle. Licking and sucking at his nipples. Kissing down, carefully avoiding his cock to kiss hips and thighs, and finally planting a single, dry kiss on Remus' cock before getting up and moving behind him, kissing the lovely broad expanse of back, fondling and kissing his buttocks and thighs.

Perfect. Better than he'd ever imagined.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do to Remus; he'd been fantasizing about this so long that there was no way he could fit it all into one night. Remus wouldn't want to be on his feet that long, anyway. No, best to keep it simple.

He stood, and pressed up against Remus' side and murmured, "You're gorgeous."

Remus blushed. Adorable.

He walked over to the nightstand, and got the lube. Remus bit his lip and moaned. He was squirming slightly, as if his cock was longing to be touched already.

Severus propped himself up on the bed in front of Remus and gave his cock a lick. "If I were really evil, I'd lie back and have a wank and make you watch."

Remus whimpered, and Severus smirked and started to suck Remus, and slipped a hand inside his silk pants. Oh, God, Remus' moans, they were so loud, so tortured.

He was rather surprised at himself; Remus was the show-off, not him. And yet, there was something about Remus being a captive audience for it that encouraged him.

"Please," Remus said. "I want to see you."

Really? He'd left the pants on for Remus. He pulled them off, and put them on Remus' shoulder with a mischievous grin.

Remus whimpered.

Severus was not blushing. He did not blush. Ever.

On the other hand, if Remus wanted to watch, he could easily be indulged. Severus grabbed his wand off the nightstand, and moved the large, round full-length mirror to a position where Remus could see himself. He had an off-side angle, which meant he could see his cock going into Severus' mouth as Severus went back to his sucking and licking.

Mm. Those were enthusiastic noises.

"Screw me," Remus said.

"That was the plan," Severus said.

"Please, Severus. Now. Please."

All right.

Severus stood, and walked around behind Remus. He opened the lube jar, and slid fingers into Remus' arsehole. Remus leaned as far forward as he could with the chains. Severus thought Remus was ready now. It was a bit awkward standing like this; Severus had to bend his knees to get a good entry angle, but he managed.

Oh, the mirror was a good idea. He could watch Remus' face while he screwed him, so lovely. He reached around to stroke Remus' prick, and Remus moaned and writhed and squirmed up against Severus, so good, so very...

Remus was close, he could tell by his face, and so was Severus. Severus reached up, and loosened Remus' hands, and then Remus came, and the two of them fell across the bed, Severus clinging to Remus' hips. A few more strokes and Severus was coming too, oh, God, Remus...

Perfect. Severus couldn't even bring himself to dread the sodding uniform. It was worth it.

* * *

**The Winner Collects: Day 32 - Waning Crescent**

Severus looked at the white stockings and scowled. Horrifying. Absolutely horrifying. And the skirt was not long enough to cover the tops of the stockings.

"This is not a proper nurse's uniform," Severus said.

"What gives you that idea?" Remus said, sitting on the bed next to Severus. He was much better at looking innocent than Severus; the main giveaway was the slight twinkling around the eyes and some tension in the lips.

"I draw the line at knickers," Severus said, and handed Remus the offending garment. "You wear them."

Remus laughed. "I quite fancy the idea of you going commando underneath."

Of course he would.

Well, Severus supposed he should get this over with. He picked up a stocking and pulled it on, then pulled on the other. Remus put on the belt and attached them. At least the shoes appeared to be proper nurse's shoes.

He pulled the uniform over his head with a sigh and pulled it down, and Remus leaned over and zipped it up.

"Hold on," Remus said, and picked up a hairbrush. He brushed Severus' hair back, and tied it. He pinned the cap on top, then moved to the center of the bed with his back against the headboard.

Severus walked over to the mirror and examined his reflection. It wouldn't be so bad if he looked more like his mother, but no, he looked like his father in a dress. "Hideous," he said. "What was it you wanted me to do in this ridiculous costume?"

"I was thinking of asking for a sponge bath," Remus said, "but now I'm considering asking you to stand there and let me look at you while I have a wank."

Remus was clearly mad, and blind as well. "Well? Which is it?"

Remus grinned and beckoned. Severus walked over, sat on the edge of the bed, and folded his arms.

Remus chuckled. "Oh, Severus. If we were going to play stern, kinky nurse and hapless patient, your demeanor would be perfect."

Severus considered that. "If you'd phrased your request that way, I wouldn't have put up quite so much resistance."

"Maybe some other time." Remus beckoned again, and patted his lap. Severus rolled his eyes and straddled Remus. Remus reached out, and pulled Severus into a kiss.

Kissing was lovely, as was wriggling against Remus' lap. Remus' hands sought out the tops of Severus' stockings, and started to work their way up, their movement slow and almost shy.

Remus was whimpering. Maybe this ridiculous bloody outfit had its good points after all.

Remus undressed, and lay in the middle of the bed. "Here?"

Severus opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the jar of lube. Remus whimpered again. Severus smirked, and started to rub lube onto Remus' prick.

"Please," Remus said, and licked his lips.

Severus smirked, straddled Remus, and sat on his cock. He braced his hand on Remus' chest and started to move. And then he slid the other hand under his skirt and started to stroke himself.

"Oh, God," Remus said. He might have tried to say more, but it was choked by moans.

Oh, yes. Remus was writhing under him, his mouth half-open, and as usual he was a lovely ride. And then Remus came, making that o-shaped mouth, and Severus stroked harder, until he came all over Remus' chest.

Severus lay down next to Remus and smirked. "Feeling better?"

"A perfect end to a lovely month," Remus said.


End file.
